


Take Care of Business For Me

by TheAddict4Dramatics



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good guy Mulder, No smut with the babysitter, Reward blow jobs, Scully is a Queen, Smut, We all know it, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAddict4Dramatics/pseuds/TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: “Is this my reward for not accepting the advances of our teenager babysitter?” Mulder teased without bite. She paused for a moment and smiled up at him from between his legs.“No. This is how much I like you.” She leant forward and kissed his abdomen again. “And it’s a reward for looking at me with so much love that even our teenager babysitter notices.”Sometimes you look at your wife with such adoration that your babysitter notices and tries to get a piece of the action. Turns out if you refuse them in earshot of your wife you might get a midweek blow job. Everyone is a winner. Especially Mulder.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Take Care of Business For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Nina Simone song. She's a Queen too! 
> 
> This is a hot mess guys.

“Hey, have you dropped Laura off yet?” Scully asked.

“I’ve just pulled up outside.” Mulder replied, offering a small smile to the girl sat beside him that was waiting patiently to be paid for her babysitting duties. She gave a small smile back and tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Great – could you drop in at the twenty-four market on your way back? I’ve just remembered that it’s Will’s turn to take in cookies at school tomorrow and I don’t have anything here to make any.” Scully explained, sounding as exasperated as the situation called for. Mulder smiled into his phone.

“You’re going to start baking cookies at eleven o’clock at night?” He asked her. But of course he knew that she would absolutely start baking cookies at eleven o’clock at night to prove a point to the other parents in Will’s class. The dreaded PTA.

“Hell no.” Scully scoffed and he laughed aloud. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Laura smile at him. He felt bad for holding her up, they were already later than they’d said they would be. “Buy some pre-made ones and then I’ll take them out of the packet and put them in one of our boxes.” That was his girl.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Don’t buy anything too fancy, they need to look realistically homemade… _by me_.” Scully stressed. Mulder laughed again – she had a point, she wasn’t exactly known for her baking skills and why the heck should she be? But apparently that wasn’t how it worked with school Moms.

“I’m on it.” He promised.

“Thank you. See you soon, drive safe.”

“See you soon.”

Mulder tossed his phone onto the dashboard and turned toward his passenger. He searched in his pocket for his wallet and extracted the appropriate amount. He handed it over to her with a smile.

“Thank you for all of your help.”

“You’re very welcome Mr. Mulder.” Before he knew what was happening, Laura leant forward and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. Mulder jumped back in surprise.

“What are you doing?!”

Scully smiled as she heard the tell-tale thud of Mulder’s phone hitting the dashboard. Since he had upgraded to a non-flip touch screen phone he failed to understand he needed to physically end the call by pressing a button and not just disregarding the device. She was just about to hang up when she suddenly heard Mulder exclaim. She didn’t quite catch the words but the tone was undeniable.

“Mulder?” She asked in concern but received no answer. She doubted he could hear her. Scully turned the volume of her phone up as loud as it would go and held it back to her ear.

“What do you think I’m doing?” She heard Laura, their babysitter ask. Her tone of voice was entirely different to Mulder’s and entirely different to any Scully had heard her employ before. There was an instant sinking feeling in her stomach. Surely she wasn’t doing what Scully thought she was doing.

“Something that you absolutely should not be.” Mulder said firmly.

“Why not?” Again Scully could hear the coquettish tone the young woman’s voice had taken. Scully’s once infamous jealous-streak had long since evaporated, now she was mostly just amused by another’s attraction to her husband. But this was not one of those times; Laura was far too young, any such talk to be wildly inappropriate.

“Besides the fact that I’m married and you’re fifteen… because I don’t want you to.”

Sully cringed on Mulder’s behalf – she was aware how uncomfortable he must be. She was uncomfortable enough just having to listen to it. Laura had always been a reliable babysitter and really good with Will. If she’d been building up to this moment for a while Scully had to admit she had missed the warning signs. Did Laura’s gaze linger on Mulder unnecessarily? Did she give him unwarranted attention? Scully had never noticed but she got the feeling that she should have.

Mulder’s usual reactions to such situations were wonderfully awkward – surprised and embarrassed with just a hint of feeling flattered. If she were present he usual hid behind her until the other person got the message and backed off. It was rarely a show of bravery. This was awkward alright but there was nothing wonderful about it.

“You don’t want me?” Laura asked him. Scully could easily picture the look the girl must be giving Mulder and it made her feel queasy.

“No, I don’t.”

“I don’t believe you.” At last there seemed to be a chink in Laura’s unwavering confidence. She sounded a little unsure for the first time. Unsure and defensive. It only made her sound all the more her age: “All the boys at school want me.”

“Do they? Then I suggest you find a nice one your own age and try your moves on him.” Mulder told her tensely.

“I don’t want to. All the boys are school are just that… boys. I don’t want a boy I want a man.” Scully heard the shushing of movement at the other end of the phone.

“Laura, I mean it, stop it!” Mulder said suddenly, sounding the harshest he had since the conversation had begun.

Scully swallowed nervously. His discomfort was quickly turning into anger and he needed to be the adult in the situation and remain calm. If he lost his temper and said something that really upset her then who knows what the consequences of that were. Scully didn’t want to think badly of the girl but she was becoming increasingly concerned with how this would end.

“I just want someone to look at me the way you look at her.” Laura said. She sounded entirely different – deflated and sad but not out of control. Scully breathed a sigh of relief. It sounded as if he had gotten through to her. She could imagine his demeanour changing then, now that Laura was so clearly vulnerable once more. Scully knew it was one of his most basic instincts – the protect those that were vulnerable and she didn’t doubt that instinct would fail him then.

“What do you mean? The way I look at who?” Mulder asked. Scully had been right – his tone was much, much softer.

“Dana. You look at her as if she’s the most amazing thing you’ve ever seen.” Laura explained quietly. She heard Mulder exhale a long breath, he was finally understanding and so was she. “None of the boys at school would look at me like that.”

“Well I’m not going to either.” Again he did not sound angry or harsh anymore. After a moment of silence Mulder spoke again: “Do you know how old I was when I first met Dana?” There was another silence in which Scully imagined Laura was shaking her head. “Thirty. You know how old I was when I kissed her for the first time?” Another silence followed. “Thirty-eight.” Scully could just make out the huff of a laugh.

“What took you so long?”

“Good question.” She could tell he was smiling from the way his voice sounded. She found she was smiling too. It was a _very_ good question. “My point is you will find someone that looks at you like that and whether that’s in one year’s time or ten years’ time or thirty years’ time, however long it takes, it will be worth the wait.”

“Do you promise?” Laura sounded younger and more vulnerable than ever.

“I do.” Mulder confirmed. “Thank you for all of your help with Will.” He repeated.

“You’re welcome.”

Scully heard movement, followed by a door slamming. After a short pause she heard the engine start and the car pulling away. She took a big breath, the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach not quite gone but changed into something else she couldn’t quite decipher. She felt an odd combination of shaky and relieved. Could one be shaken with relief? It’s not that she had doubted him, that she had for one moment thought he would have done anything but refuse, but she was proud of just how well he had handled it. It reinforced what she already knew – that she was married to a thoroughly decent man.

Mulder entered the house and headed straight for the kitchen. He took out the very middle-of-the-range store brought cookies he had purchased and placed them in a container next to Will’s lunchbox, ready for the morning.

He was still feeling tense from the encounter with their babysitter in the car. Scully always teased him that he had no idea when people were interested in him but he really hadn’t seen that coming. Fifteen. _Jesus_. He was old enough to be her father – he probably wasn’t much younger than her actual father, if he was younger at all. Situations like that were uncomfortable at the best of times but when the suggestion itself was a felony it made the whole thing mightily more uncomfortable. He would have to tell Scully, it wouldn’t feel right not to, but he wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. She was bound to have a thousand and one questions and to be honest he didn’t want to have to think about it all too much. Would Scully insist they got a different babysitter? He’d always thought Laura had been a good find in that regard and he figured she had got the message and wouldn’t try anything again. Perhaps he was just being naïve. The mind of a fifteen year old girl was hard enough for him to understand when he was fifteen himself, he had no hope now. He’d follow Scully’s lead, that seemed like the sensible, albeit slightly cowardly, decision.

Mulder went upstairs and found Scully in their bathroom, all ready for bed and washing her face. He sat on the end of their bed and started to undress. She smiled at him in the mirror. She was so lovely. He really didn’t want to sour the mood.

“Very average cookies purchased and boxed up in our own box ready to go.” He started with that, dedicated to putting off the inevitable until absolutely necessary.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” She told him warmly.

“No worries – I’ve got your back against those evil soccer Moms.”

Scully turned to face him and smiled again until her face was hidden by the towel she was using to dry herself. When she was finished she came into the bedroom and headed toward him. She reached down and started to help him undress, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders softly. Once he was shirtless she rested herself in his lap and brought her arms around him as she began to place open mouthed kisses to his neck and chest. It appeared he also struggled to understand women in their forties because once again he had really not seen this turn of events coming. They were tired working parents – midweek sex was not an overly common occurrence.

But he couldn’t let this happen without talking to her first. For one thing it would feel somehow dishonest and for another once they were done there was no way he would find the motivation to actually do it.

“Scully…” He murmured, bringing his hand to her chin and tilting it up towards him, “I need to tell you something…”

“You were right.” She interrupted him softly. “What you said to Laura about it being worth the wait… you were right.” Mulder startled in shock. It was about the last thing in the world he had expected her to say.

“How did you… how do you…?” He spluttered, unable to finish the sentence through his surprise. How could she have possibly known what had transpired in the car? The woman was impressive to the point of downright terrifying. Scully laughed openly at his confusion.

“You really need to learn to hang up your phone properly. I didn’t intend to eavesdrop but… well I guess I couldn’t help myself.” Mulder let out a laugh of his own. Relief was flooding his system.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to try and explain it to you.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. “Did you hear everything?”

“I think so, more or less. But Laura though… I did not see that coming.”

“Right?! Me either. God it was so awkward. I didn’t know what to do or where to look… she was looking at me as if she wanted to devour me.” Mulder babbled, the release was rushing him with endorphins. He could sing at the freedom of tension. Scully looked at him with genuine sympathy.

“I think you handled it perfectly.” It made him feel good to hear it. He was just happy he had escaped it. “Would you be uncomfortable if she carried on babysitting for us? I totally understand if you would. It’s just… she is a really good babysitter…”

“I agree and I think I’d gotten through to her by the end. She didn’t really want me she just wanted what we had. I think we should keep on using her. But maybe you should drive her home afterwards from now on.” Scully nodded.

“I think she wanted _you_ more than a little bit too.” She teased him. “Not that I can blame her too much for that…”

She started kissing him again, working her way down his jaw and neck until she reached his Adam’s apple. Scully sucked on it and he groaned, closing his eyes against the feeling of her wonderful lips. He reached down and kissed her deeply as her tongue delved into his mouth, claiming him for her own. He was more than happy to be claimed.

“I love you.” She told him as she pulled away.

“I love you too.” 

“And I like you.” Mulder smiled at her and replied:

“I like you.” He did. He liked her more than anyone else on the planet – except maybe Will. But then maybe he only liked Will so much because he was so like his mother.

“Ready to like me even more?” Scully asked with a raised eyebrow.

Before he had the chance to answer she pushed him down on his chest until he was lying with his back flat on the bed and his legs hanging off the side. She climbed off of his lap and pulled off his pants and underwear leaving him completely naked. She parted his legs wide and knelt between them.

Scully started slow with lazy kisses along each of his thighs and lower stomach, deliberately avoiding the area he wanted her most. Even untouched there was a stirring of life between his thighs. Usually when she went slow like this it meant she intended the act to be the main event and not a pre-match warm up to make him fully ready. Midweek blow jobs were even less common than midweek sex. His whole body shivered with anticipation.

“Is this my reward for not accepting the advances of our teenager babysitter?” Mulder teased without bite. She paused for a moment and smiled up at him from between his legs.

“No. This is how much I like you.” She leant forward and kissed his abdomen again. “And it’s a reward for looking at me with so much love that even our teenager babysitter notices.”

Mulder felt his chest flood with affection. How could he not look at her like that? He genuinely didn’t think that he would be able to look at her any other way. He reached down and grabbed her chin, bringing her up for a firm kiss which she indulged for a moment before she went back to work.

Scully continued to kiss and suck the skin of his thighs moving closer to her target but still not touching it. He was almost fully hard, without being touched, at his age… she was a potent Viagra. She was also the master of anticipation: he was twitching, both hands and cock, in baited suspense at what she would do next.

He had raised himself onto his elbows to watch her as she finally ran her tongue along the underside of his length. Mulder let out a gasp at the contact and she smirked. She used her saliva to lubricate him and then wrapped a hand around him with just the right amount of grip. She leisurely brought him to complete readiness. It didn’t take long and by the time she was finished there was a nice amount of pre-cum collected on her thumb that she slid down him, lubricating him further. Her hand stilled at the base of his penis, holding him firmly. She placed a light kiss at the very tip of him and then took him in her mouth, just the head as if she were experimenting, bobbing up and down shallowly. Her mouth felt delightfully warm and slick as she worked him.

Mulder ran a hand through his own hair and found his face was flushed and sweating. She had always been so good at this. It was the one stereotype of a good Catholic girl that she really owned, and combined with her medical knowledge of the body, it made her the giver of the best blow jobs of his life, easily.

Without haste Scully gradually took him further into her mouth, inch by inch, until her lips were meeting her fist on each downward stroke. Scully sighed happily and it made him groan. She really did seem to enjoy doing this. Perhaps she just enjoyed how much of a blithering mess she could make him with a few strokes of her expert tongue. Mulder reached down and ran a hand through her hair, stroking the silky locks. He tried not to grip it too tightly but what she was doing felt maddeningly good.

She found her rhythm easily, hollowing her cheeks on some goes and grazing him with her teeth on others. She didn’t just know the human body well, she knew his body particularly well. She always knew exactly what worked for him. Though in fairness most things she did worked for him. They had barely begun and already he could feel his lower abdomen starting to tighten a little.

As Scully worked, her free hand came up to fondle his balls. “Ahhh…” Mulder called out at the unexpected touch and his hand gripped harder at her hair. She stroked and squeezed them in the palm of her hand before edging her fingers up to graze his taint. He was shivering and trembling, completely at her mercy and couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying it immensely. Scully’s middle finger continued its journey up until it was probing slightly at his tight, puckered hole. Mulder gave a loud gasp and bucked wildly into her face. Scully, unprepared for it, gagged a little and withdrew with a gasp of her own.

“Sorry...” Mulder panted. He was genuinely remorseful, the move had been completely accidental. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…” She shook her head at him, cutting him off.

“My fault. I should have given you some warning.” Her voice was heavy, her pupils dilated, mouth wet and cheeks pink. He twitched in her fist and she rose her eyebrows at him once more. She was beyond sexy. She was sex. How was it possible to still want someone so much after so many years?

Scully dipped her head and re-found her rhythm at once and all other thoughts flew from his mind. More slowly than before, giving him plenty of warning this time, her finger moved to his entrance again and resumed the lightest of touches, stroking him softly. The pressure was so little it was barely there at all and it made it all the more maddening. Without conscious thought Mulder felt himself press down wantonly against her finger, seeking out more of it. Scully smiled briefly around his dick. She was playing him like a genius musician plays their instrument of choice, he just hoped to hell that she never decided to change instruments.

The moments passed as she brought him closer and closer to the peak. He could have easily let himself get there much sooner but the slow climb was as delicious as the combined feeling of her mouth, fist and fingers on him all at once.

After a while Scully began to slow her strokes and dropped her hand and finger from him simultaneously. Mulder heard himself whimper slightly at the loss of contact. But then, before he had time to contemplate much else, she placed her hands one on each of his thighs, relaxed her throat and took his entire length into her mouth until her lips were flush against the skin of his pelvis.

“Fuck Scully! _Jesus_!” Mulder exclaimed heavily.

It was only the surprise of it that had kept him from coming then and there. She shook her head against him so he could feel his tip rubbing along the sides of her throat. He felt he could actually pass out – knocked unconscious by too much pleasure. His stunning, intelligent, amazing wife was currently deep-throating him. He must be the luckiest son of a bitch alive.

After a few more moments Scully withdrew quickly, gasping with streaming eyes. The sudden rush of cool air on him made Mulder call out again. They both were breathing hard.

“Fuck. You’re trying to kill me.” Mulder panted as he flopped back down on the bed though he immediately propped himself back up again. He needed to be looking at her. Scully regarded his still painfully hard dick and then looked up at him and smiled. Her chin was wet with her own saliva. “ _Fuck_.” He breathed out again. Perhaps she really was trying to kill him.

Without warning she took him in her hand and began to pump him mercilessly. He was so well lubricated by her mouth and throat that the sounds that were bouncing off of the walls of their bedroom were beyond lewd. They were in the home stretch now, hurtling through the last few metres towards the finish line.

“Let me know when.” Scully instructed him. She clearly had other plans for his big finish. He nodded at her silently. It was no time at all before he felt himself begin to crest.

“Yeah… fuck… Scully, baby… yeah… now…” Mulder babbled, very nearly incoherent. He always got like that when he was about to cum in this way.

Scully replaced her hand with her mouth once more, sucking him off with furious speed. The noise from their joint bodies was louder than ever – worthy of inclusion in any one of those videos he used to have that were never his. Mulder was just about aware of her undoing the tie of her robe and baring her naked chest underneath. Was she planning to let him finish there? Oh god was she going to let him cum across her chest? The thought alone was enough. He came suddenly, emptying himself into her waiting mouth with a loud cry. The orgasm hit him quick and fast and strong, so strong. He felt completely drained as she continued to milk his tender cock with hollowed cheeks. Scully made little humming noises of pleasure as if she were savouring a wonderful meal.

At last she surfaced with one last lick clean. Mulder let out a shaky breath. Jesus Christ. He almost felt in shock. Scully gave a hearty giggle.

“Have I killed you old man?” She teased as she climbed back into his lap, pushing him down onto his back and covering his body with her own.

“Maybe.” Mulder croaked. She giggled again and placed a kiss to his cheek. He caught her lips with his own and kissed her soundly with his tongue pushed far into her mouth, tasting the tangy bitterness of himself there. He was utterly exhausted and he was yet to return the favour. His hands slipped under the open edges of her robe and stroked her thighs. “Give me a minute and I’ll be all yours.” He promised though his eyes were closed. He felt her smile against his face.

“That’s okay. It’s late and a school night. I think I just want to go to sleep.”

“Should I be offended by that?” He asked, only half joking. Was sleeping a better offer to her than him going to town on her pleasure as she had just done for him? Scully laughed, albeit tiredly. She sounded as drained as he felt.

“No. If you want to wake me up tomorrow and really get my day off to a good start, I won’t object.” She told him as she rolled off of him, shed her gown and climbed under the covers. She’d swallowed the evidence – there was minimal clean up required.

“I’ll set an alarm for it.”

She laughed again at that. And then she rolled over, her back to him. Mulder set an alarm, made a poor effort of tidying his clothes, turned off the light and climbed in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

“You’re incredible. It’s no wonder I look at you as if you’re the most amazing thing I have ever seen – you are.” From a man that had seen more than his fair share of amazing things it was quite the compliment.

“Don’t you forget it.” Scully mumbled sleepily. “No matter how many teenagers come on to you.”

“I won’t. I’ll never forget it.” Mulder promised and he closed his eyes. 


End file.
